Dark Elf Fencer
Summary Dark Elf Fencers are a kind of elves that fell into darkness and was banished to the forest near Iliasville. Much like many like her, she was accepted in Enrika, where she now serves as a guard against intruders alongside her fellow dark elves. In the Paradox timeline, she is known as Lona and serves a similar role. She can potentially join Luka and his party after being defeated, helping them in saving the world. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | 2-A Name: Dark Elf Fencer, Lona Origin: Monster Girl Quest! Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Dark Elf Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Longevity, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Empowerment (Becomes naturally stronger when in a forest environment), Magic, Non-Physical Interaction (Can damage ghosts with her magic), Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Can temporarily increase her dexterity, allowing her to deal higher damage with bows), Mind Manipulation (Can force others into a trance), Resistance to Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation and Ice Manipulation (Take less damage from most elemental attacks) | Acausality (Type 1), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Unaffected by Tamamo's country-wide charm aura), Void Manipulation (Can resist the passive void manipulation of Apoptosis as well as the Necrosis attack), Conceptual Manipulation (Can resist Chaos, which can erase abstracts just from leaking into a universe), Transmutation (Can survive long-time exposure to Chaos and Apoptosis, which would normally transform beings into Apoptosis) Attack Potency: Town level (Comparable to monsters living near the forest, including Catfish Girls, who can create earthquakes strong enough to damage nearby beings) | Multiverse level+ (Can fight Sonya Chaos) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge natural lightning generate by local fairies) | Immeasurable (Comparable to Sonya Chaos) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Town Class | Mutliversal+ Durability: Town level | Multiverse level+ Stamina: Average Range: Extended melee range, several dozen meters with ranged attacks Standard Equipment: Swords, Bows Intelligence: Above average (Considered a fairly skilled fighter, albeit her fall into darkness affected this somewhat) Standard Tactics: Unknown Weaknesses: Vulnerable to holy attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: -'Warrior Skills' *'Double Slash:' A simple sword skill that hits twice. *'Gale Thrust:' A quick sword thrust imbued with wind. *'Power Charge:' The user charges their strength to double their attack next turn. *'Shockwave Blade:' A sword slash that creates a shockwave. *'Double-Edged Cut:' A risky sword move that deals damage to the user. *'Falcon Slash:' A quick sword skill that hits twice. -'Hunter Skills' *'Rapid Fire:' A basic bow skills that hit twice. *'Beast Killer:' A bow skill that deals higher damage against beasts. *'Mental Concentration:' The user increases their concentration, dealing higher damage and being more accurate for their next shot. *'Land-Dweller Killer:' A bow skill that deals higher damage against mollusks and other miscellaneous land-dwelling animals. *'Fire Bow:' An arrow imbued with fire. *'Ice Arrow:'An arrow imbued with ice. *'Lightning Arrow:' An arrow imbued with lightning. *'Chaos Arrow:' A bow skill that fires several arrows at random enemies. -'Elf Skills' *'Wind Arrow:' A bow skill that uses an arrow engulfed in wind. *'Earth Arrow:' A bow skill that uses an arrow engulfed in earth. *'Water Arrow:' A bow skill that uses an arrow engulfed in water. *'Mental Concentration:' A skill that increases one’s dexterity for an attack. *'Charge Arrow:' A powerful bow move hitting a single enemy. -'Others' *'Kiss of Ecstasy:' A kiss that will make the victim enter a temporary trance, paralyzing them. Key: Base (Original/Paradox Timeline) | End of Part 2 (Paradox Timeline) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Monster Girl Quest! Category:Female Characters Category:Monster Girls Category:Playable Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:RPG Maker Category:Regeneration Users Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Magic Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Bow Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2 Category:Longevity Users